


Not a Day Goes By

by recycledmedia



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Got a picture of you, I carry in my heart <br/> Close my eyes to see it, when the world gets dark <br/> Got a memory of you, I carry in my soul <br/> I wrap it close around me, when the nights gets cold"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Day Goes By

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_uzCE9Gbmig

The vid was completed in 2004 and is on our 3rd compilation and our 1st Pros compilation. Descriptions may be found at www.southroad.com/rms. It takes place a few years after CI5.


End file.
